


Doctors Without Borders

by daroos



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Mini!Jack, antics, gen - Freeform, girl!doctor, twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon O'Neill has overthrown (or at least remembers overthrowing) his fair share of evil alien overlords.  The Doctor is looking for a new companion after his (her) latest regeneration.  The SGC is just trying to save Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Without Borders

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mini!Jack fic, referring to the time where Jack O'Neill got cloned, rather badly, and ended up with a copy of himself in his teenage body. Which, in classic Stargate fashion, they left hanging. The Doctor wanted to try being ginger, and the genderswap just sort of happened.

Jon had gotten in the habit of late night walks. The streets were quiet and cool. The air seemed fresher and the smell of gasoline and engines purer. Sounds carried through the still night. The sound that carried that night was unlike anything he had heard before - something like the Stargate locking in coordinates, a rhythmic, grinding, wheezing sound. Jon frowned and quickened his pace towards it.

The sound originated from an alley between a mom and pop grocery and a Chinese restaurant that looked to have been shut down a few years ago. A blue light was blinking, illuminating nothing much out of the ordinary, excepting the slow materialization of a blue box with a sign reading "Police Public Call Box". The police box was spewing smoke from under its light's housing and through cracks between the four walls. Jon drew his cell phone in one hand and began dialing while plastering himself against the wall of the Chinese restaurant, peeking around the corner. A woman came tumbling out of the box in a cloud of the same smoke which smelled equally of a motor oil fire and burning cinnamon, coughing and aiming a 1950's version of a fire extinguisher at the door she had come from. The smoke diminished and she threw the large silver can back in the box, slamming the door after it.

She reminded Jon vaguely of Janet Frasier - petite with a challenging gleam in her eyes. Curly copper hair frizzed out in every direction showing little or no effort at taming it. Aside from what Jon thought was a slightly unhinged gleam in her eye she could pass for normal in a 3/4 length coat and slacks.

"Are you just going to stare at me, then?" She asked cheekily, in a British accent, meeting Jon's eye with unnerving accuracy considering it was pitch dark and he had a lot of practice at sneaking around.

He stepped back and into the alley, "I was thinking about it. Or I was thinking of calling my friends and having a special forces team crawling over this alley so fast whatever fire you have going on in that box would get put out with the back-draft."

She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose, "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I'm the Doctor." She thrust out a hand. At Jon's hesitance, "I don't bite, I swear." At Jon's continued reticence, "And you are?"

"Jon."

"Jon. Very versatile name. Jon, Jonny, Jonothan, Jack, Mack? Can you get there from here? Never mind. Jon. Pleasure to meet you. I'm trying to get to Cheyenne Mountain and I have the feeling you can help me with that."

He gave her another appraising look, "Why is that?"

"Well, I could say it's your winning personality and friendly demeanor, but I think it's more the fact that you're a clone in a society that believes cloning is impossible, which means you've got some straaaange secret government connections," The Doctor wiggled her fingers when she said 'strange', "which means, you can probably get me into Cheyenne Mountain."

"Supposing I can, why should I?"

"Glad you asked. I take it you're familiar with Ba'al?" Jon paled but retained composure, recalling weeks of torture at Ba'al's hands. "I have information about one of his imminent attacks on Earth. The weapons platform in Antarctica needs to get up and running."

"How did you come by this information?" Jon asked finally, after some consideration.

"Lets just say I have access to some good sensor systems." The Doctor said, shrugging.

Jon dialed a number he had long ago memorized and punched in a string of security codes that were second nature. "Who is this?" He'd gotten Walters on the phone eventually - he sounded distracted.

"Yeah, you remember almost two years ago when the General got cloned really badly?" Silence met his question. "Well that's me."

"O...kay" the General's assistant responded.

"Look, I have someone here who claims she has knowledge of the Ancients platform and some imminent invasion. I need a plainclothes extraction team." Walters agreed that that might be a good idea, and the man with the rubber stamp had the power.

"How did you know... about me?" Jon asked evasively keeping the Doctor a good three strides away.

The Doctor frowned and squinted, "There's a ripple around you like everything you touch isn't supposed to have been touched. Fate didn't plan for you." Jon frowned. "But here you are!" She held up her hand cutting him off before he could begin. "No, no." she said, tsking through her teeth, "I see it. You're Asgard made but you are 100% human. How did that happen?"

Jon could tell she was largely talking to herself but she stared deeply into him now. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied woodenly.

Her look was kindly but disbelieving. "You've got as good as a bar code on your head. Look," she pointed a slim finger at his forehead, "Manufactured 2006 - right there."

Jon took two abrupt steps back and leveled an appraising look at her. "Who are you?"

"I thought I explained this bit already - I'm the Doctor!" She said this as thought it should clear everything up, sticking out a hand.

Jon looked at it. "The Doctor." He stated flatly. She nodded enthusiastically, wild curls bouncing like a small ginger circus act. "The doctor of what?"

"Just the Doctor. Like The Pope." She paused. "No funny hat, though. You got through to Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Someone is on their way." Jon told the Doctor. She had wandered down the alley, toeing through a pile of newspapers. When he said this she went back to her police box and locked the doors with a little silver house key.

"Lovely." She replied "Then we have time to hear about how you came to be. The Asgard aren't in the habit of making human clones."

"Look, it wasn't the Asgard who made me. I was just supposed to be a fill in while Loki hijacked my genetic code."

"Really? Loki..." she said thoughtfully. "I'd thought he'd been banished. They said he would be."

"Yeah, when you're banished with a ship and a space-lab? Doesn't really mean he stopped experimenting."

"He's been caught?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

They were silent for a minute.

"Then you don't belong here at all." She said thoughtfully. "Perhaps after all this is over I might interest you in a bit of a trip..."

\--  
At security they stopped the Doctor and a female airman patted her down, removing a squashed roll of duct tape, a packet of cookies, a banana, a pen-sized piece of alien technology and a ball point pen from 'The Moonrise Hotel'. The airman gave the Doctor a questioning look, regarding the alien pen.

"Sonic Screwdriver. Perfectly harmless. If you're accompanying us downstairs you can keep that for a while." She grinned toothily at the dubious airman. "G'wan - you want to see what happens to me anyway and it's Following Protocol." The Doctor tapped her on the chest with the last two words for emphasis, "Sorry - 21st century military - no touching."

She was issued an ID reading "Doctor, The" and escorted to the elevators. Jon ducked into a side board room when they got to the bottom floor. The Doctor waved as he left looking satisfied with herself.

The General greeted her in one of the windowless board rooms along with a tall blond woman and a bookish man with a laptop. She smiled widely at the General, shaking his hand with a demure enthusiasm as well as Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson's. "Also doctors, I see." She added with a wink.

"I was told you had information for us. Never-mind how you know about us, what do you know and what do you want for it?" The General asked sounding as thought he had already had a bad week.

"I'll tell you in just a moment and all I ask for it is that you do something about it. And I want to see the Antarctica platform."

A conversation in looks passed between the three. "Tell us what you know." The General insisted.

The Doctor continued to look at the General until he bowed his head, part gracious acquiescence and part surrender.

"Right. Ba'al's on Earth right now, but he just called up a reserve force from deep space - three motherships and a host of ha'taak's. They were about six days out and if you get me some star charts I can indicate from which quadrants they are approaching."

"How do you know this?" Daniel asked, peering over his glasses.

"My ship tracks all ships on a course for Earth - I'm rather fond of you humans - and I noticed that those ships initiated a hyperspace window for here."

"You detected this six days out?" Sam asked.

"Nine days, actually - I had some business to wrap up."

Sam looked covetous. "I would love to see your sensor systems."

The Doctor's eyes twinkled. "Maybe after this is all over."

"Accepting that your information is accurate, we have a problem."

There was a pregnant pause. "The platform is almost depleted of drones." Sam supplied.

"But that's not possible - the stores should be rebuilt automatically as they are depleted."

"We haven't found anything like that. There are one or two small parts of the complex we haven't gained access to."

"They must have broken down then. When you take me there I can fix it." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I can probably fix it. 80%"

"Either way I'm going to recall the Daedalus - they may get here in time to do some good. You three are on the next flight to Antarctica."  
\--

Daniel had never met someone so genuinely delighted with the world. He had certainly never run into someone enthusiastic about getting crammed into the cargo plane, knees interlocked with the person opposite for an uncomfortable eight hour flight from Chile.

"Ooh, we get to go in that?" The Doctor's eyes lit up at the sight of the helicopter. "I love helicopters." She confided to Sam. "Ever since Divinci hypothesized them I have thought, 'that is a classy way to travel'."

On the helicopter she wouldn't stop bubbling. "This is just gorgeous - would you look at that glacier? There is ice in there laid down in the time of the Roman Empire! Early Empire before they over extended themselves, of course."

"Can I ask you something?" Daniel asked.

Craning to plaster her face on the side window, "You may always ask." She replied regally.

"Why do you have a British accent?"

She turned, smiling broadly. "That's what I love about you humans, always looking at the details. I've _never_ been asked that before. Well, not by an American. Not recently. Lovely." At Daniel's questioning look. "Brittan was the first place I touched down on Earth. The translator turned to that dialect. I suppose I could change the translation parameters but I do love the little island that could."

"Translator?" Daniel asked, looking as thought he might drool.

"Psychic translator - makes me understandable to whoever I'm talking to. Reeeeeeeally useful - makes travel so much more convenient."

"How does it work?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Goodness, I haven't looked at it in decades. It just.... well you know." The Doctor was waving her hands about vigorously as though that might clear up the confusion. "I don't remember - I lost the users' manual and the TARDIS takes care of it."

"It came with a users' manual?" Sam asked.

"Well _yeah_. I bought it new from the manufacturer. Ironically though, it was in a foreign language so I needed to get it working to read how it worked."

The Doctor was scanned again at the entrance to the Antarctic dome and her alien pen had reappeared in her coat. "Ma'am, no alien technology at the Antarctica platform. We don't know how it will react to Ancient technology."

"That's just a sonic screwdriver - wouldn't interact with anything." At the security person's unabashed stare, "I need it to fix the drone-maker."

Sam nodded, "I'll sign off on it."

The Doctor's already wide smile somehow broke even wider when she stepped into the chair room. "Gorgeous - this is just... gorgeous. I do love an antique that's been well preserved." Looking up at the broken skylight, "Well, lovingly neglected." She peered at the walls and all of the human/Ancient adapters sticking in the floor and running up the platform. "Well, best to start." She bounded up the steps and settled in the chair which seemed much too large for her.

Where the platform would flicker to life for someone with the Ancient gene, for the Doctor it fairly exploded with light and energy. The holo-display flicked through images so quickly they had no hope for following them.

"Are you an Ancient?" Daniel asked.

"Ancients? Goodness that's pompous. No. At most we're cousins - divergent evolution. But we're both old and they used those genes to key in the activator. There! Not that broken at all. Do you have a dry-ice compressor here?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Right - we'll need that and as much high-quality sand as you can managed." She leaped up and ran down the hallway stopping at a piece of wall which looked much like every other wall in the are and ran the sonic screwdriver around a wall light. It came out along with a net of spider-silk looking wires. She had drawn a crowd of technicians which she ignored, rapidly re-wiring the threads, sucking a thumb when they sparked. Some she pulled out completely, drawing several yards of the silk out of the wall. Shoving the light back in place she managed to get an entire wall panel off.

Turning to Sam, "Normally this platform would burrow into the ice through the crust for materials, but it got damaged over thousands of years of heating and cooling. It locked everything up."

"Can we defrost them?"

"Don't need to - Ancient Technology is based on a lack of manpower. There were never enough of them around. We just need to supply it with some raw materials to get started and it should kick in the repair subroutines automatically."

Feeding several hundred pounds of sand into a rather small intake chute was not the stupidest thing that the Antarctica staff had ever needed to do, but it was in the top three.  
\--  
"So..." The Doctor said, leaning against her TARDIS, arms crossed.

"So." Jon replied, mirroring her.

A moment of silence stretched. "You disappeared back there, before Antarctica." Jon nodded agreement, "Why was that?"

"It's best me and him don't spend too much time together."

"And by 'him' you mean that old silver-back who's your clone-daddy." She asked mischievously.

Jon narrowed his eyes at her, looking as though he would like to be mad at her but knew he couldn't without being hypocritical.

"So... Are you up to anything terribly important here?"

"Well, you know. Class on Monday. The X-box needs some attention."

"I thought not. How would you like to do some traveling?" Before Jon could answer, "I can guarantee you it is even more amazing than anything you've seen through the Stargate. Go to different planets. Save alien worlds. See amazing things along the way and no need to shoot anyone."

"Why me?" Jon asked finally.

"Well, you're getting wasted here, aren't you? All that knowledge and experience in a young flash body? They wouldn't know what to do with you any more than they've known what to do with me." She paused looking at him sidelong, "And I can't say for sure but I'm guessing you have a great sense of humor."

"I am a fine representation of American humor."

The Doctor clapped delightedly, "You see? And an ego large enough to keep mine in check!"


End file.
